1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to signal equipped fishing devices, and more particularly to that class of signaling device which may be removeably attached to a hand-held fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes two basic varieties of signaling devices. The first such variety, typically described as a fishing apparatus, other than a hand-held fishing rod, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,045, issued Nov. 2, 1954 to A. J. John. Here, the apparatus is secured to a wooden supporting mechanism by a wood screw. The apparatus consists of a line receiving portion, having a trigger mechanism. When the line is pulled, the trigger mechanism is released, such that a spring loaded arm, carrying a bell, is set into motion. The John apparatus in essence is a combination stationary positioned, non-hand-held, fishing apparatus having a bell-like signal fixed thereto, such that when a bite occurs, the bell is actuated and the line is retained against further motion.
Included in the same class as the patent to A. J. John, are the teachings of J. L. Meszaros, under U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,484 issued Nov. 18, 1924, the teachings of T. T. McCurley, under U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,646, issued Oct. 1, 1929, the teachings of L. Dahlgren, under U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,038, issued on Feb. 9, 1960, and the teachings of I. Bushong, under U.S. Pat. No. 449,202, issued Mar. 31, 1891.
The patent to W. J. Keyes, bearing U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,479, issued Sept. 17, 1968, illustrates the other class of fishing devices having signals thereon, to wit, a hand-held fishing rod bearing a bell mechanism, actuated upon the line being tensioned due to a fish bite. In actuality, the Keyes teaching shows a hand-held fishing apparatus, or pole, whose proximal and resides in a socket. The socket is adapted for attachment to the earth or to a vessel structure. Also attached to the socket is a bell mechanism which is spring loaded for release upon the line, being tensioned due to a fish bite. If the Keyes apparatus were to be utilized, as a hand-held apparatus, socket and all, then, the bell mechanism would ring upon a fish bite. However, as can be seen, the trigger mechanism of Keyes is fixed as to the amount force required to activate same. In such condition, only a bite of a given magnitude will cause the bell to ring.